tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Policemen
The Mainland * Island of Sodor |occupation=Police officer}} Several policemen patrol different locations on Sodor. The Ffarquhar Policeman The Ffarquhar policeman came to argue with the Fat Controller in Thomas in Trouble after Thomas was found to have travelled down the Quarry Tramroad branch illegally without cowcatchers and side plates. The young constable, perhaps in hopes of a promotion and a reputation of zeal, often went around Ffarquhar enforcing out-of-date laws which had been quietly forgotten. He nearly drove Ffarquhar innkeepers crazy with obscure points in the Licencing Laws. He got his dues when one Sunday morning, after he prowled outside Saint Finian's Church taking the numbers of the cars he saw there, he found out too late that he had "booked" the Vicar's, John Croarie's, the Chairman of the local Bench of Magistrates, as well as his own sergeant's! After the "criminals" were fined ½d each, he was speedily transferred elsewhere amid general rejoicing. Appearances Railway Series * Toby the Tram Engine - Thomas in Trouble Television Series * Series 1 - Thomas' Train and Thomas in Trouble * Series 2 - Percy's Predicament , Wrong Road and Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree * Jack and the Sodor Construction Company - Kelly's Windy Day and Mud, Glorious Mud * Series 11 - Cool Truckings and Wash Behind Your Buffers (does not speak) * Series 19 - Toad and the Whale and Wild Water Rescue * Series 20 - Mucking About Specials * 2015 - Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure * 2016 - The Great Race * 2017 - Journey Beyond Sodor Music Videos * Series 5 - It's Great to be an Engine * The Biggest Ever Christmas Collection - Thomas' Christmas Song * Series 11 - The Narrow Gauge Engines Voice Actors * Hirohiko Kakegawa (Japan) * Kunihiro Kawamoto (Japan; Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure and Mucking About) * Werner Cartano (Germany; Audio Books only) The Dryaw Policeman A policeman from Dryaw warned Daisy about a bull on the line ahead. He hitched a ride and tried to help shoo the bull, but the bull kept wandering back. Appearances Railway Series * Branch Line Engines - Bulls Eyes Television Series * Series 4 - Paint Pots and Queens (cameo), Bulls Eyes, Special Attraction , and Mind that Bike * Series 5 - A Better View for Gordon * Series 6 - Gordon Takes a Tumble * Series 7 - Best Dressed Engine (stock footage cameo) Magazine * 2005 - Daisy and the Bull Voice Actors * Yasunori Masutani (Japan) The Crovan's Gate Policeman Another policeman arrived after George collided with Sir Handel's train. He arrived just in time, for George's driver and the guard were almost about to have a fistfight over who was at fault. Appearances Railway Series * Gallant Old Engine - Steam Roller Television Series * Series 4 - Steam Roller, Paint Pots and Queens , Thomas and the Special Letter , and Special Attraction * Series 5 - Make Someone Happy * Series 7 - Best Dressed Engine (stock footage cameo) In the English narration of the television series, he speaks like a stereotypical British policeman. However, in the American version, George Carlin gave him a voice almost similar to a Simpsons ''character named Chief Wiggum. Voice Actors * Ryōichi Tanaka (''Japan) Trivia * In the book adaptation of Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure, it is revealed that the policemen also have patrol cars with red beacons along with their bicycles. * The first to fourth series large scale model was repainted for a firefighter in Thomas, Percy and Old Slow Coach. Gallery ''The Railway Series'' Main Series File:ThomasInTroubleRS6.PNG File:PaintPotsandQueensRS6.PNG File:SteamRollerRS5.png|Policeman in upper right hand corner File:NotTheTicketRS4.png File:OverloadedRS2.png ''Thomas & Friends'' Model Series File:Thomas'Train34.png File:ThomasinTrouble10.png File:ThomasinTrouble12.png File:ThomasinTrouble42.png File:Percy'sPredicament32.png File:SteamRoller47.png File:BullsEyes20.png File:MudGloriousMud34.png|A fat policeman File:WashBehindYourBuffers43.png|Mr. Percival and the fat policeman File:CoolTruckings35.png CGI Series File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure913.png|Policemen aboard Captain, arresting Sailor John File:MuckingAbout107.png Behind the Scenes File:Ffarquharpolicemanmodel.jpg|The Ffarquhar policeman's small scale model in 2019 Others File:Edward'sEscape7.jpg File:PoliceEngine7.jpg|A police car in a magazine story he:שוטרים ru:Полицейский Category:Humans Category:Staff Category:Thomas & Friends characters Category:Male characters Category:The Railway Series characters Category:Other railways Category:The Mainland